Recently, there has been increasing consideration given to the possibility of using, as an alternative to traditional cardiac-valve prostheses, valves designed to be implanted using minimally-invasive surgical techniques or endovascular delivery (the so-called “percutaneous valves”). Implantation of a percutaneous valve (or implantation using thoracic-microsurgery techniques) is a far less invasive act than the surgical operation required for implanting traditional cardiac-valve prostheses. Further details of exemplary percutaneous implantation techniques are provided in U.S. Publication 2002/0042651, U.S. Pat. No. 3,671,979, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,954,766, which are hereby incorporated by reference.
These prosthetic valves typically include an anchoring structure, which is able to support and fix the valve prosthesis in the implantation position, and prosthetic valve elements, generally in the form of leaflets or flaps, which are stably connected to the anchoring structure and are able to regulate blood flow.
Furthermore, the methods of implantation of valves via a percutaneous route or by means of thoracic microsurgery are very frequently irrespective of the effective removal of the natural valve leaflets. Instead, the cardiac valve may be introduced in a position corresponding to the natural annulus and deployed in situ by simply divaricating definitively the natural valve leaflets.
There is a need for a percutaneous valve that does not run the risk of being displaced (dislodged) with respect to the implantation position, as a result of the hydraulic thrust exerted by the blood flow. There is a further need for a percutaneous valve that secures tightly to the flow duct generally defined by the natural valve annulus, such that it resists blood flow around the outside of the percutaneous valve structure.